Talk:Zz'Rot Portal/@comment-26288916-20150407212055
Some ideas for the portals: Portals have infinite range and no time limit, but you may only have one portal. Voidspawn always move toward the closest lane. However, voidspawn have restrictions/ specifications: 1. There may be only X number of voidspawn alive at one time (say 3 or 5 for example). This makes them a constant yet not overwhelming pressure to the nearest lane, and allows them to have such a great range. 2. They instantly die when walking through the range of an allied turret. This way the portal must be placed within the jungle or in the lane past the farthest standing allied turret, so that the portal can be found and destroyed, and not hidden in your base or sitting under your turret. This makes the infinite range of the portal not overpowered because the portal is still vulnerable. 3. They have weakened stats without a nearby allied champion and strengthened stats with a nearby allied champion. This prevents them being too strong of a splitpushing device without a champion and makes it wise for some allied champion stay in lane with the voidspawn to get the most benefit from them. The lane would still push, but it would push more strongly if you were there. 4. Their stats grow weaker the farther they are from the portal that spawned them, but they are stronger than normal when near an allied champion. Basically just reiterating point 3 but adding that voidspawn grow weaker when farther from the portal. This makes it risky but rewarding to place the portal closer to the enemy turret, so you can't completely abuse the infinite range. 5. Their base health, magic resist, and armor scale off of the health, magic resist, and armor of the champion that placed the portal. Their damage remains the same as it is now. This way, the item is more viable for tanky champions, so that champions that build all offense wouldn't want to build this item. (An alternative would be that their defensive and/or offensive stats scale off of the level of the champion that placed the portal). The voidspawn would not have any lifesteal or health regeneration. 6. I'm not so sure about this idea, but if you wanted only supports to build this item, you could either make it a gold-income item itself, or make having a gold-income item a prerequisite to buying ZZ'Rot Portal. It could be made a gold-income item by giving the gold from any minion the voidspawn kill to the owner of the item and the nearest allied champion to the owner of the item (within say 1000 range). Also, if idea 7 were used, then they could return gold upon attacking an enemy champion. Those, and a passive gold income per 10 seconds. 7. A mechanic could be added where voidspawn would attack the target of the basic attacks of the nearest allied champion within say 1000 range, within the last 5 seconds or so, including enemy champions. This would give supports a more offensive pressure in lane. These ideas could make the voidspawn feel more useful yet remain balanced. Any thoughts?